Robin's Girl
by xBabyTrix3
Summary: Bruce comes back with a new team-mate for teen titans.She's fiesty and sultry and has had some history with the boy wonder himself...it ain't Barbra promise
1. Chapter 1

**Robin's Girl THE TRAILER**

Weird Dramatic music

"Robin..."

"No Bruce...your just gonna let her be a part of MY team just because Selina died! After all she put me through..."

"Robin I never meant for you to get hurt..."

"No, I trusted you!"

"What does Robin have against the new girl?"

"Its either long lost relative who abandoned him or ex girlfriend...most likely the second one..."

**Secrets will unfold...**

"Don't you get it...I NEVER STOPED LOVING YOU" kisses her

"Oops "

"BEASTBOY"

**Hearts will be broken...**

"Friend Robin you are mistaken you cannot lover you love me..."

"Star I..."

"NO, NOT MY BABY"

"She's gone Cy...don't worry man there'll be other cars"

* * *

><p>Will you ever find out who the new girl is...?<p>

Will Robin fall in love?

Will Cy get a new car?

"Will Raven admit I'm a sexy beast...? "

"BEAST BOY!"

"Coming soon...Holy Crap What the hell is that!"

**Ha so this is just a new story I'm thinking about making so tell me what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am I here again?" Robin said looking at his mentor. **(A/N:Robin came as Dick Grayson' Raven as Roth, Beastboy went as Garfield Logan and Cyborg and Starfire went as Victor Stone and Kori Anders blah blah and there wearing Evening clothes...use your imagination)** Batman came to the Tower asking them to join him at a new club. Robin was about to ask why but Cyborg interrupted shouting.

"_WHOO WE GOIN TO A CLUB!"Cyborg yelled while running through the common room_

"_REALLY WHEN!"Beastboy said jumping up and down the couch with a grin that would make Joker proud._

"_To night if it isn't any trouble..."_

"_Whoop we goin' clubbin'"he said getting ready to go up stairs_

"_Wait Cyborg, it isn't one of those club girls in booty shorts and pimps, it's those really old classy ones where snobby rich people go..."_

"_Ahem..."_

"_No offence "His looking apologetically at the Dark Knight_

"_Don't matter, please Robin we never get to go out anymore"_

"_This is the perfect chance..."_

"_And I would very much like to know what the 'clubbing' is..."_

"_Fine..."Robin said finally giving up. He watched his team run up the stairs to go get ready."I hope you're happy" he said going upstairs._

"_Were not really going clubin' are we..."A sarcastic bored sound voiced in..._

"_Nope..."_

"_And you're not going to tell Robin until we're there are you"_

"_Yup"_

"_...k then"_

"To have fun...?"

"The real reason..."

"CatWoman died but catgirl started working here shortly after..."he said keeping a hard face

"Bruce I'm sor..."

"Don't be, anyways I found out who she is but you're not gonna be happy bout it..."

"Why..." then the curtains drew open...

"Ladies and Gentlemen the beautiful and talented Arissa Jamerson

_At last my love _

_My love has come along _

_My lonely days are over _

_And life is like a song_

The crowed started as a blonde blue eyed beauty started singing, her eyes started scanning the crowed but completely missed Robin."That's it I'm going..." But before he could go the spotlight hit him and the singer stated walking through the crowds...

_Yeah yeah ,At Last_

_The skies above are blue_

Her eyes widened momentarily as she locked eyes with 'Dick' but she quickly recovered as she started walking through the crowed...

_And my heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you..._

She finally reached Robin and started serenading him **(A/n: Robins sitting down now BTW)**

She started tracing his shoulders moving her has up his neck, racing his jaw line a lifting up his chin so he's looking at her...

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

Her face gets closer to Robin's and their lips are less than an inch close... Robin's eye lids started to fall but 'Arissa' moved and started walking back to the stage

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

Still looking straight at him

_Oh yeah, yeah you smile _

Her eyes still staring at him but quickly turning away hiding her tension with a smile.

_Oh and then the spell was cast _

_For you are mine..._

_At Last_

She sang the last note giving him a quick glance before going backstage...

"Okay come on" Bruce started getting up.

"Awww man were leaving already!"Beastboy whined

"No. Not yet..."

RobinsPOV

Bruce led us back stage into a dark hallway until we reached a door with a star on it...

"After you..."

Celia'sPOV

I was about to take off my disguise until I heard the door open. Without thinking I pulled out a disk that was attached to my thigh and threw it at the door...

It was inches away from the person who came in...

"Whoa"

Normal

"Dick?"The starlet said while taking of her wig letting her Dark locks fall...

"Celia..."He replied just over a whisper

"I'm surprised you came..."she said whilst...taking out contact lenses

"What are you talking about...?"

She arched her right eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at Bruce...

"You didn't tell him!"

"I can explain!"

"Explica mejor! Lo que fue usted pensando, juro Bruce si usted no me ayudaba fuera. ..You puede ser tal idiota a veces..."

"Hold up hold up, what the hell is going on!"Cyborg had enough of being out of the loop Ever since they got there he knew something was up.

"umm Teen Titans...meet your new team member"Bruce said a little **awkwardly (A/N: plz tell me if u think Batman's being a bit OOC)**

"heh...hi"She waved sheepishly at the unique teens "I'm Catgirl..."

"WAIT!First off what's your real Name cause; first its 'Arissa' then Rob called you 'Celia' and now its Catgirl!"He said frustrated, his chest heavily rising then falling, when he started calming down Cyborg hit the back of his head...

"You idiot obviously it's not 'Catgirl' what parent name's there kid 'Catgirl'..."

"I've heard weirder..."

"What...Garfeild"Cyborg said a smirk playing on his lips, while Beastboy started pouting

"That was a low blow Cy"

The metallic teen and the young shape shifter were about to jump each other until...

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Beastboy please stop fighting, you might scare away are new teammate!"

"No..."said a quiet but dangerous sounding voice

"I'm sorry Friend Robin...did you just say...No"All she got in response was a nod

"No as in..."

"As in SHE isn't going to be part of this team! I won't let her!"

"Robin..."

"No Bruce...your just gonna to let her be part of My team just because Selina died! After all she put me through..."

"Robin I never meant for you to get hurt..."

"No, I trusted you!"


End file.
